


Avert Your Eyes

by monstertots



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Child Abuse, Corporal Punishment, Other, Paranoia, Paranoia of Sexual Assault, ao3 put my tags in the order i type them please, i STILL hate that tag, idk how obvious the paranoia is but It's There, just...wu hits again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstertots/pseuds/monstertots
Summary: Lloyd's feelings change about Wu





	Avert Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Blah blah something about me coping lmao

Lloyd liked Wu.

At least he thought so. Wu was his uncle, and there wasn’t a reason to not like him. So Lloyd decided that he must like him, or at the least be neutral.

After his mom had joined the group to help though, he wasn’t so sure.

 

Lloyd watched his mom constantly move herself away his uncle, creeping her hands away from his. Around him her voice became different. Stiffer, as she did. Quieter. Lloyd didn’t like the differences. They scared him.

But these differences didn’t stay a mystery for a very long time. He was able to piece them together. His mom wasn’t exactly _scared_ of Wu but she was uncomfortable around him. Enough so that he would force his way around her if she tried to get away. Enough so that she started to seem distant from even Lloyd himself.

 

“I think you should leave my mom alone.”

“Excuse me?”

Lloyd swallowed, picking at the skin around his finger nails. He quickly regretted his decision to break through his nerves and speak out a few words to his uncle. Taking a deep breath though, he managed to do it again. “You...should leave my mom alone. I don’t think she likes you being so overbearing over her. And she’s even told you to a few times herself.”

“Your mother need protection. I’m doing that for her and it does not concern you.” Wu turned to leave the room, going to end the conversation like he always did. Demanding and on his terms.

 

“She doesn’t need protection, she’s strong and you know it. Ignoring her wishes and the fact my mom can protect herself is creepy and disrespectful towards her. She can handle herself. She has my dad and isn’t interested.”

Wu turned back to Lloyd almost as fast as he hit him with the wooden staff in his hand. Before Lloyd could respond to the pain spreading near his eye and the entire side of his head, Wu grabbed a fist full of his hair and forced him to face him again. “Don’t you **_EVER_ ** disrespect me again.”

The shock made him disoriented, Lloyd could only speak with a gasp of pain. He was _scared_. And his uncle’s words held an unspoken message of malice.

 

* * *

 

“Are you doing alright?”

Lloyd gently slide his hand over his mother’s on the rail of the Bounty, squeezing it. She seemed so tired lately. So sad.

She laughed. A quiet, pitiful laugh. “No, no it’s okay. I’m fine….I can deal with it.” She said, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. She placed her other hand on top of Lloyd’s not taking her eyes off the downcast horizon.

 

His bruise had long since faded.

Lloyd didn’t like Wu.

 

* * *

 

“You’ve been disobedient again lately.”

Lloyd really didn’t know why he was here. _I’ve been trying to be a leader like YOU want_ , he thought. He didn’t say it out loud. He knew Wu hated when he tried to defend or explain himself. “Sorry.”

“You haven’t been doing practice with me either.”

Lloyd didn’t like being alone with Wu. Practice with him was in short, bad. Too much contact. Too much touching. Positions. _Positions_ . **_Positions_ **. He never uses his staff.

 

“Now you are ignoring me.”

“I’m not.”

“You continue to step out of line. I should teach you a lesson.”

Lloyd went numb. His stomach churned and he felt like his mind was racing and had halted at the same time. Focused on his uncle’s robes instead of his face, Lloyd’s vision felt fuzzy. Crossing his arms to clutch at his own gear, he could only pick out a few words he was thinking. A mantra of _No_ s, _Please_ s, _I knew it_ s. **_He didn’t like being alone with Wu_ **.

His uncle pulled him up by the front of his clothes from where he had sat Lloyd down. He tried to pull away but Wu just yanked him harder, Lloyd’s clothes shifting in the fight. **_NO_ **.

“No-” The thought escaped his mind. Wu said something he couldn’t hear.

 

Suddenly breaking Lloyd from his state, Kai burst into the room.

“Master Wu there’s trouble we-” He stopped for a split second, seeing what was occuring in the room. “We need you.” Kai’s voice had changed slightly and Lloyd wondered if Wu had caught it.

“Very well. Let’s go.” Wu let go of Lloyd and left the room without another word.

 

Kai rushed to Lloyd’s side as he slumped down, but still he somehow kept a calm demeanor. “Bro, are you alright? Wh-”

Lloyd shook his head cutting him off. “It’s...it’s okay. I’ll be fine. Just go, I’ll follow.”

Kai hesitated but did as he said.

 

Alone Lloyd clutched at the fabric of his pants. He could feel tears start to burn in his eyes and cussed.

He hated Wu.


End file.
